What I Know
by Aki Lee
Summary: Prequel to Black Thong. "I want you." she said. "I thought you've swore off men in your life?" he teased. "I unswore myself off men." she grinned. "Every men?" he asked. "No... Just you." She smiled.


**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

"I want you."  
"I thought you've swore off men in your life?"  
"I unswore myself off men."  
"Every men?"  
"No… Just you."

* * *

_Prequel to Black Thong_

* * *

**What I Know  
_The Prequel_**

"_Let's break up."_

_._

"I solemnly swear that no one—no man! No man would ever be able to have a relationship with me! Not because they say I'm a clinger! Not because they say I'm cold! Not because they say I'm not good in bed! Just because I don't satisfy them, doesn't mean I'm not attractive to anyone else anymore! That's why I am not! I am not going to have any kind of relationship with those dogs! I'm going to adopt a lot of cats and die by myself! I swore this in the name of this alcoholic drink that I am…this is quite good, bartender, sir… what's this called?—anyway, where am I? Yes, finishing—this drink that I'm done finishing! You hear me, bartender? I won't even date you! I SWEAR THIS! You assholes leave me alone in perish! Write what I said here—!" She said tossing the tissue, the already tear-drenched tissue she had used to wipe off her bucketful of tears, towards the fazed bartender. "—and I'll sign right after."

.

Behind the wine glass his lips were rimming, Natsume Hyuuga had a smirk playing on his lips.

It was all because of that certain auburn haired woman sitting on the bar counter, speaking her mind as if she was fighting for an unofficial rights group against men. She stood with defiance, Natsume could quickly observe, while trying to steady her swaying body and keeping it from falling.

He knew she was alone due to the fact that three men, from awhile ago, had already tried to catch her attention. But to his enjoyment, the three were greatly rejected. One was accidentally splashed with the drink she was holding, the other one's foot has been purposely stepped on with the heel of her stilettos, and the third was slapped across the face. He didn't know if that was an accident or on purpose but he bets on the latter.

"Hey, Natsume? Aren't you a bit too preoccupied?"

Natsume's thoughts on the auburn haired woman slowly slipped at the back of his mind as he quickly made an effort to give the women around his table a smile that would make their insides flutter. Thank the gods, he was a charmer.

"My apologies, ladies, but you see… it's just that I have a lot to think about. Work, finances, giving to charity… _to women…_" He added silently but from the looks of the women, they haven't been hearing anything of what he was saying. After all, they were just interested with his looks and his money.

.

"I'm going to dance now, bartender sir! I'll be back with another of that shot! That was one scorching alcohol! Oh god, my heads dizzy… I think I'm going to barf. Hey! Where's that damn tissue paper I told you to write on?" But she was screaming to no one as she swayed towards the crowd and into the center of the dance floor.

.

The target has moved.

Natsume's eyes continued to trail the auburn haired woman to her next destination, the dance floor. He observed the sensual sway of her hips, the amazed looks of the other onlookers, and how, to Natsume's entertainment, the woman had awkwardly stumbled upon her feet and almost fell on her face. She quickly gathered herself even in her intoxicated state, paused for a moment, tapped a guy dancing on her side, gave him a big smile and forced him to give her a high five. The man was mentally unprepared for that and he stood frozen on his spot as the auburn haired woman stalked to the center of the dance floor and gave herself away to the beat of the music.

He shook his head to keep himself from sniggering or even from smiling. The woman had guts. And from the looks of it, she was going to be a damn, interesting woman to bed.

He gently stood up from the circle of women who had gathered upon his table. They all looked up to him as he gave them a lazy smile. "Shall we dance?"

Then he sauntered over to the dance floor with the women following his ever footsteps.

.

In between her dizzying twirls, her stomach wanting to puke the alcohol, and her tears continuously falling down from her eyes, she could feel the gazes of the people all around her. Gazes that she didn't care about; whether they were scrutinizing her or whatever they may want to do, she didn't care anymore. Tonight was going to be her night and no one! N o one would spoil it for her. Not even if her stupid ex-boyfriend had broken up with her the earlier night before. This moment will be the rebirth of what happened earlier. She will make this her night.

Upon spinning once again, Mikan caught a flash of red orbs that quickly made her head move to look at it again. It sparkled in the light of the darkness of the bar and it was mesmerizing, utterly mesmerizing.

She squinted to look at it as it was a few meters away from her and when she finally saw it clearer than before, she found that the pair was owned to who Mikan could only describe as the most striking man she'd ever laid her eyes upon.

She couldn't help but gracefully halt her moves and stare questioningly at the gorgeous man a few meters away from her. And oh damn, she's almost going to hyperventilate! The gorgeous man with those mesmerizing red orbs was staring back at hers!

Mikan could feel her face flaming up. Even in her intoxicated state, she knew the man saw her looking at him because his eyebrows raised and gave her a lazy smile that made her stomach tighten almost painfully.

She quickly whirled around, her back facing the gorgeous man. Too bad the man was with those bimbos… she'd probably have her way with his—oh my goodness! Haven't she swore off men already? Damn, she just stared at those beautiful orbs and she had quickly forgotten about her oath.

Must stay away from the gorgeous man.

"Must stay away. Must stay away." She chanted to herself as she resisted the urge to turn around again. Within a few minutes, Mikan finally ushered herself away from the dance floor. Maybe, getting another drink will help her loosen up and make her forget about those mesmerizing red orbs.

.

Natsume had a smile on his face. He had finally caught the auburn haired woman's attention. And by the looks of it, he had managed to shake her rebellious attitude a bit.

They had held gazes for seconds, almost bordering to a minute, until the woman consciously realized what she was doing and turned around. She became stiff as a boat and was almost dancing like a robot. He wanted to laugh at that but he suddenly realized she was easing away from the dance floor and into the counter.

Natsume quickly stopped dancing. His target was on the move again. Maybe this was time they meet.

"My apologies again, ladies. I'll be leaving your company." And he effortlessly moved away from the women gathered upon him and paced towards the crowd and into the direction of the woman who has been holding his interest for the night.

.

"This isn't good. This isn't good." Mikan Sakura chanted as her clammy hands continued to ransack her small purse to find her wallet and the key to her hotel room. She said she was going to make it her night and in an effort to do so, she had purchased a few unnecessary items that she knew she didn't need because it was unnecessary (two toothbrush, a big white tiger plushie, a luggage bag and some other totally unnecessary stuff), booked a one-night stay at one of the most prestigious 5-star hotel and even let herself be intoxicated with alcohol she had swore she would never drink again.

Not after the day she had drunk herself silly on her eighteenth birthday party and run around the room parading herself in her not-even-cute-pair of underwear. Thank god, she was wearing her favourite pair of underwear right now.

She nervously laughed. "Can't seem to find…"

"Is there something you may need my help for, miss?"

Mikan continued going through her purse as she replied to the rich voice she had quickly taken a liking to. "Oh, it's alright… I just can't seem to find my…"

Mikan looked up and met the pair of mesmerizing red orbs she was ogling from just awhile ago. She gulped and her knees buckled. The man quickly grabbed her by the elbows to straighten her out.

Natsume smirked. "Easy there. Are you alone for the night?"

Mikan could only stare at the man's feature. She thought a few meters would have given her the best view of the man's gorgeous face but this! Face-to-face! She'd give her love for cream puffs for this view. His eyes had become 100% more mesmerizing, his crooked nose gave him that rascal character, his jaw strong, and his lips… his oh-so enticing lips made her want to feel how soft it would be against hers—

Mikan gave a small shriek and launched off the man's touch.

The man gave her a soft smile. "Look, I'm not here to do anything you wouldn't like."

"I… Uh need to leave." Mikan said her face flushed. She gathered her purse and pushed pass the gorgeous man.

"Too much temptation will kill me." She muttered to herself as she slowly left the bar.

.

Natsume smirked. Oh the woman's playing hard to get.

Well, challenge accepted.

.

"Why are you following me?"

Natsume choked as he feigned innocence. "Me?" He pointed to his face. "I don't think so."

Mikan looked at him suspiciously but her intoxicated self was blurring the lines between truth and falsity of everything she had been thinking and feeling. Plus, the company of the man beside her in the elevator was surprisingly… comfortable.

She pressed the 25th floor. "Oh you're in the 25th too?"

The man nodded with his hands clasped on his back. They stared silently on the wall reflecting their figures.

3rd floor…

Mikan consciously weighed her body against the side.

4th floor…

Natsume tapped his foot patiently.

5th floor…

Mikan tried to whistle.

6th floor…

Natsume looked at his Rolex and saw that it was past one in the morning.

7th floor – Gym…

Mikan flicked an eye towards the man.

8th floor – Swimming pool…

Mikan quickly jumped off the elevator and into the darkness of the hall. She playfully stuck out her tongue on him as the elevator door closed.

_Let's see if you'll find me, gorgeous man._

.

The damn woman!

Natsume punched the metal screen of the elevator. "Damn!" He pressed the 9th floor to open and quickly let himself out. He ran for the stairs.

.

Mikan wandered in the dark, the moonlight basking the place with its light. Mikan found the way to the swimming pool which was already closed. She sat herself up on the metal gate, eased herself up and crossed to the other side.

The pool was beautiful as it reflected the moon above. Without hesitation, she tossed her purse to the side as she removed her stilettos from her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mikan turned around and found the familiar gorgeous face of the man she had ran away from.

Mikan smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well… it looks like you're trying to undress yourself to die in the cold."

Mikan laughed. Her head was still spinning but jumping on the pool seemed so tempting right now. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped her skirt down from her legs.

"Are you crazy!?" The man practically shouted.

Mikan ignored him, not even caring anymore if he could see her butt cheeks and how her skin's starting to pebble up from the cold.

Natsume jumped to the other side of the gate with ease. "You're seriously going to do this?"

Mikan turned her head towards the man. "I'm serious about this. You want to follow?"

"I'm not doing something ridiculous. You might even die—"

Then Mikan jump right then and there.

.

"THAT WAS FUN!"

"It isn't." Natsume grumbled.

"Yes it was!" Mikan giggled as she swayed herself crazily on Natsume's back. "Yes it was!"

"Hey, quit it. You might fall." Natsume muttered as he paused, repositioned her comfortably on his back, and started walking again. He was dripping wet from head to toe; his socks making a squelching noise against his already soaked black shoes and his jeans, riding dangerously low against his hips.

He sighed. Why was he in this situation again?

He glanced at the back and looked at the woman who was riding his back like he was a damn horse. She was practically going nuts. With her intoxicated self, she didn't know what she was doing.

Natsume felt sorry for her but a small smile soon found its way on his mouth as he felt the woman grow tired and felt her slump down on his back. "Ohh… I think I'm going crazy."

Natsume snorted. "Haven't you been already crazy jumping off the pool with only your underwear on?"

Mikan groaned. "The pool was inviting me in."

She shifted.

He pushed the up button the elevator.

They waited.

She sneezed. "Cold…"

Natsume felt her attempting to push herself down from him but he pinched whatever flesh he was touching to keep her from moving. "It isn't my fault that I'm cold too. If you weren't so 'brave' enough to jump off that pool this wouldn't have happened."

The elevator opened and they entered.

"Well I didn't know I'll be having cramps! I'm in fact an excellent swimmer!"

"I should have left you to die there, is that it?"

The woman slapped his shoulders but slowly rested her head against it as if it was something she had normally done. "Of course you shouldn't. I would have died without you there."

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"… But it was fun right?"

"It almost killed me so it wasn't."

"Oh come on, be honest. You were laughing when we got out of the pool." Mikan exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around his neck and settled her face right next to his.

The memory flashed on his mind.

"_You're crazy! Crazy, crazy, crazy!" Natsume shouted while laughing as he gathered the woman's body on the crook of his wet body._

_The woman was laughing as she half-sprawled herself on him, snuggling her body against his warm but wet one._

_They stared at each other for a moment. He resisted giving her a kiss right then and there._

"Fine."

Mikan beamed at him. As if it was almost a normal thing to do, she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheeks. "I knew it, you were having fun too." She said as she absentmindedly trailed her fingers down his strong biceps.

His muscle strained to its own accord and Natsume gave her a soft squeeze in approval.

The elevator turned up on the 25th and Natsume made a right and went straight to the end of the hall. He adjusted Mikan on his left, and took the card key on his right, wet pocket. The key turned and he entered the suite.

"You weren't joking huh?" Mikan whispered.

"About what?"

"Having a room on the 25th floor."

"See? I wasn't stalking you." Natsume smirked as he let all of their wet things fall on the carpeted floor. He, then, carefully placed Mikan on his gigantic king-size bed.

Mikan grinned gingerly. She watched as Natsume stretched his body and shook his head like a dog in the process. She giggled as droplets of water came pelting down on her.

Natsume looked at her from behind his bangs and gave her a smirk. He leaned his body on the door jamb and stared at her.

Mikan stared back, her face full of awe. It wasn't all the time she'd find a man so irresistible and full of testosterone. Her eyes gave him a once over, running her eyes down to his sculpted chest and abs and into the small of his hips and the wet jeans that clung to his legs and the way he had posed against the door jamb which just made him ooze more of his masculinity. Without warning, she found herself licking her lips with excitement.

Natsume gave out a hearty laugh. With his arms crossed over against his chest he started a staring game with Mikan, who was sitting seductively at the edge of his bed. She stared at Natsume with her dazzling green eyes. Her arms were in between her legs and the shirt he had covered her body with, clung transparently over her body. Her wet hair had curled itself around her face and he could only stare and imagine how it would feel to run his fingers against it.

The woman was really interesting as he studied her once again. Her face was flushed; her mouth turned up in wonder and quickly changed seductively as she licked her tongue over and around her lips.

Natsume almost groaned aloud. Was that an invitation? He quickly covered it with a smirk.

"We're going to have sex, aren't we?" Mikan whispered.

Natsume couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mikan practically just invited him to do whatever he wanted.

Mikan stood up. She slowly took a step towards him and within a minute, she was standing a few inches away from him. She trailed a finger on his carved chest and deliberately pointed towards his beating heart. "Are we?"

Natsume let out a deep breath. He finally raised his arms and reached out for the strands that had slipped out from behind her ears. He placed it behind her ears again as his face slowly descended over hers.

Mikan thought she was going to die. Not just by the heat spreading through her, or the gorgeous face looming over her but because of the fact that she! She had invited a man, whom she just met now, to do something she had never done before. That is to have sex on the first date! Heck, this isn't even a first date!

He whispered, "You're being overly straightforward, don't you think?"

Mikan shivered as she closed her eyes due to the different sensations she was feeling. This was now or never. No turning back. "I want you."

Natsume quickly closed the remaining gap within their body. "I thought you've swore off men in your life?"

Mikan's eyes fluttered open and she had a seductive smile playing on her lips. "I unswore myself off men."

Natsume laughed. "Every men?"

"No… Just you." Mikan whispered. Damn, why was she feeling something deeper with this man? This is supposed to be just alcohol acting up on her.

The flame in Natsume's eyes quickly lit up with her words and he quickly pulled her up against his chest. "This is crazy." And with that, his lips descended down on hers.

.

It was past five in the morning when they finally decided to sleep, so spent that they can't move from their positions.

"Hey…" Mikan slurred as she forced her body to snuggle even more closely to Natsume's warm body.

Natsume didn't bother answering as he pulled her body closer to his and gave her spine a soft kiss.

"Hmmm…" Mikan sighed in pleasure and she accidentally grazed her bottom against his manhood.

"Sleep, love. Or you'll definitely be up for another hour again." Natsume taunted as he grinned from behind her back.

"But… you sure… were great."

"I know." Natsume smirked.

"You don't have to be so full of yourself, you know that?" Mikan grumbled but she had a smile on her face. If only things like this would last forever.

Natsume shifted and reached out for his business card inside his wallet and ushered it to her. "Call me, whenever."

Mikan, too tired to open her eyes wide, squinted as she held onto the card that was given to her.

_Natsume… _It was too blurry and just like that, she passed out.

.

The blast of a horn from the outside the room jolted Mikan awake. She groaned from the initial pain she felt in her head, cursing the alcoholic drinks she had drank that night and groaned once again as she felt the soreness below. She slowly ushered herself out the bed when she felt a pair of arms pull her back instantly.

Mikan stiffened and suddenly all the mistakes she had done during the past night haunted her. She just had sex with a complete stranger and the worst headache was not even helping!

_Oh dear god._

Mikan glanced from behind her and wished she hadn't turned around. The most gorgeous looking man was staring, grinning boyishly down at her. And her heart just flipped and flopped and her system just died.

"Morning." The man gruffly said and he gave her a peck in the mouth. He finally stretched out and Mikan couldn't help her eyes from appreciating every ripple of the man's muscle. He rolled off the bed and sat up from the bed, his strong back towards her. "I've called room service and ordered breakfast. I hope you like French cuisine… it was on their recommended menu for today." Then he shifted and stared at her.

Mikan's heart lurched and a blush crept up her face.

The man laughed and stood up, his round but taut buttocks shown for her to see. He got the bathrobe from the hanger and slipped inside it. Just as he tied it, he gazed down at her once again and gave her a seducing grin. "If you want to take a shower, I'll be waiting inside the bathroom." With that, he left.

Mikan panicked.

_"If you want to take a shower, I'll be waiting inside the bathroom."_

What does that mean? Was he insinuating another session with her?

My, oh my.

Her mouth just dried up. She glanced at the door and she forced herself not to walk towards it and have her way with him again.

Must stop myself. Don't think of his abs! Don't you dare think of how hot his body felt against yours! You're better off! Mikan! Focus!

What does she do now? Oh my god. She wanted to scream but no words wanted to come out of her mouth. This was a day she had never expected she would do and she was definitely regretting it; even if she had a one night stand with the most enchanting man alive.

So she did the next best thing, she ransacked the whole place looking for her clothes and knocked herself out, slipping on her clothes. When she finally came to her senses again, she grabbed her purse and bolted out the door.

_I'm sorry gorgeous man but yesterday night was a huge mistake. A beautiful mistake.  
_

.

Natsume watched as the clocked ticked by. Why the hell was she taking so long? He glared at the door and tapped his foot on the marbled floor. It had been already more than ten minutes and she wasn't with him in the shower yet.

What was taking her so long?

Just then the doorbell rang and Natsume was forced to go out. He wrapped his self once again and entered the bedroom.

The room was empty.

Natsume's mood turned grim. Did she just leave?

The doorbell rang once again and he forced himself to open the door. "Good morning, sir! Food service for room 2512."

Natsume could feel the cheerfulness in the crew's voice which only made his mood turn more sour. "Have you seen a female with auburn hair leave this room?"

The service man looked apologetically at Natsume and shook his head, "No, sir. I didn't see anyone come out of this room."

"Well, I don't need the food."

"But-"

"Just send the bill up. Clear the food away."

The crew stared at him in disbelief but nodded anyway.

Once the crew left, Natsume lay down on the king-size bed and sighed. What did he do wrong? Did he lose his touch yesterday night? Fuck- what just happened?

Just when he was about to let things go, he saw a black object hanging on his ceiling chandelier.

A black thong.

The woman's black thong.

Just when he thought she was forever going to be in his past, she just goes right back into his heart, piercing his soul. Maybe, it was meant to be this way. Maybe, she was meant for him.

It's not everyday that women forget they should wear underwear before they leave a room.

Natsume smirked. "This is not over."

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Done. Case closed for the Prequel of Black Thong! Cheers for me! So how d'you think of it? Me and my naughty mind was just going overboard for the last couple of days.

Ahhh, this is what you get for being single -.-

I cut a whole large chunk of smut off here so if you guys want to read that, check out my tumblr or my profile page (search for the links) Thanks!

Hope you guys have a happy holiday! Let's start 2013 with a bang!

**A. Lee**


End file.
